


Your Ex-Lover is Dead

by 1cobaltDream



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Shitty breakup Au no one asked for, This was meant to be small, and not so heartfelt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1cobaltDream/pseuds/1cobaltDream
Summary: “Oh,” someone from Yuki’s left said, looking between them in interest, “You guys know each other?”Yuki’s face twitched and he reached up to fiddle with his tie, his lips pulling into a smile that was all teeth.“Yes, I think we’ve met before.”
Relationships: Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 13
Kudos: 82





	Your Ex-Lover is Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Was this one also inspired by song lyrics? You can bet your sweet ass it was.
> 
> Is it also unedited and unbeta'd? Would it be a fic from me if it was?
> 
> This one ran away from me and made a life of it's so so I apologize in advance for all the angst and mistakes that may have occurred in its time away from me.
> 
> I am DETERMINED to keep this as a one shot, mainly because of how much grief this one gave me.
> 
> Enjoy!

God that was strange to see you again

Introduced by a friend of a friend

Smiled and said, "Yes, I think we've met before"

In that instant it started to pour

Captured a taxi despite all the rain

We drove in silence across Pont Champlain

And all of the time you thought I was sad

I was trying to remember your name

Your Ex–Lover is Dead by Stars

  
  


It's not true   
Tell me I've been lied to   
Crying isn't like you   
Oh-oh-oh   
What the hell did I do?   
Never been the type to   
Let someone see right through   
Oh-oh-oh   
Maybe won't you take it back   
Say you were tryna make me laugh   
And nothing has to change today   
You didn't mean to say "I love you"   
I love you and I don't want to

I love you by Billie Eilish

No need to come to me   
When I can make it all the way to you   
You made it clear   
You weren't near   
Near enough for me   
Heart skipped a beat   
And when I caught it you were out of reach   
But I'm sure, I'm sure   
You've heard it before

Heart Skipped a Beat by The xx

/././././

.

.

.

.

.

  
  
  


They met again like two stars colliding in the dead of night. Explosions in the sky, booming and bursting almost violently, winds howling, stardust flaring and scorching all in it’s path; igniting and so damnably beautiful in it’s chaos.

Kyo hisses when Yuki bites down on the skin of his neck, his shirt buttons flinging across the room as he rips at Kyo’s dress shirt; desperate for more skin, too heart–wrenchingly eager to take the time to savor what was no longer his.

Not for the last ten years anyway; and maybe not even after this either.

“Fuck,” Kyo groans, his own hands trembling as they rip at Yuki’s clothes as well, nails biting into the exposed skin of Yuki’s chest as he rips off his aggrivatingly tight clothes.

How fucking surreal was this? Meeting again after ten whole fucking years, at a  _ mixer _ of all places.

Kyo hadn’t even  _ wanted  _ to go; but was pulled along by Ko and promised,  _ promised  _ that this one wasn’t going to be bad. That this one was more of a get together of friends of friends who were back in town, single and ready to mingle.

Kyo didn’t want to mingle, Kyo just wanted to stay the fuck home and watch shitty night time tv in his boxers and eat even shittier food.

But Ko with his big watery brown eyes and pathetic face had Kyo groaning in defeat and changed into his best pants, semi okay dress shirt and passable dress shoes.

The night had gone okay.

Up until they all took their seats and Kyo looked up from the drink he was nursing.

He choked on air when he looked right into Yuki’s cool gaze from across the table, the world screeching to an ear ringing halt.

“Oh,” someone from Yuki’s left said, looking between them in interest, “You guys know each other?”

Yuki’s face twitched and he reached up to fiddle with his tie, his lips pulling into a smile that was all teeth.

“Yes, I think we’ve met before.”

They hadn’t even made it to the bed, had just kicked the door closed behind them, their mouths biting and kissing at each other, their hands clutching and pulling. They collapsed to the floor at the entrance of the room, pulling and pushing at each other as though not being able to decide whether to get closer or further away.

Yuki pulls back to rip Kyo’s undershirt in two, a strength in his arms, in his bony hands that always had left Kyo breathless.

“Hey!” Kyo yelps.

“Shut up,” Yuki pants, face flushed and eyes wild, “Just keep your mouth shut.”

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Kyo hisses just as Yuki reaches for his belt buckle. He reaches up for Yuki in retaliation, leans up and latches onto his neck, just below his jaw to suck a bruise into his delicately light skin just as Yuki gets Kyo’s belt unlatched and begins to work on the button of Kyo’s pants.

“Dont fuck up my pants,” Kyo growls against Yuki’s skin.

They were his  _ nice  _ pants, okay? He lost his other pair years ago and these still fit him fine  _ and  _ still look amazing, he wasn’t about to lose that to Yuki too.

Not like he lost–

He growls and kisses Yuki, nips at his lips and groans when Yuki roughly shoves him back onto the ground to finish tearing at his pants.

There’s a desperate edge to their kisses, almost like ten years ago when they had crashed and burned; when they tore at each other, wretched and miserable in their panicked attempts to stop their relationship from sinking into the abyss until it finally did like everyone said it would.

Well, they hadn’t  _ actually  _ said it would.

But their uneasy smiles and shifty eyes did. Loud and clear.

Kyo tears at Yuki’s pants too, growling each time Yuki would push him back down onto the floor again and again.

“Would you fucking–”

“I said keep your mouth shut,” Yuki snaps.

“Oh,  _ fuck  _ you,” Kyo gapes, his hackles rising.

“Soon,” Yuki grits out as he harshly tugs Kyo’s pants halfway down his thighs, “If you would just–”

“Fuck– would you just let me–” Kyo shoves at Yuki to back off just enough to kick off the rest of his pants, mouth going dry just as Yuki gets to his feet and works at his own pants in quick movements, shamelessly tossing them aside and shoving his boxers down and stepping out of them soon after.

Kyo gulps, laid almost bare save for his boxers at Yuki’s feet, his face rapidly growing red with the searing heat of Yuki’s gaze as he stared down at Kyo in the same way he used to, when they began this so many years ago. When they were young and reckless.

Young and stupid.

It made Kyo’s heart skip a beat then, and it makes it do the same now.

He huffs and arches his back, suddenly angry and frustrated at himself.

It’s just sex, he tells himself as he had told Yuki a couple minutes before. Just sex.

Sex with his ex.

Yuki’s gaze doesn’t waver and his tongue flicks out to lick the corner of his hips, and Kyo is thrown when Yuki reaches up to run a thumb across his own bottom lip, smearing a bit of his spit and Kyo wants nothing more in that moment to know what’s running through his head; to know what he’s thinking in that very moment. Kyo is left bereft because Yuki moves so differently than before; ten years ago it was gangly limbs and second guessed movements. Now it’s all fluid and sure motions, no hesitation, like flowing water. 

He bends and reaches for Kyo then, hooks his fingers into the waistband of his boxers and slowly tugs.

His eyes roam across Kyo’s freckle–kissed skin from the bridge of his nose to the tips of his shoulders to the light dusting on his thighs.

He kisses it all, softly, so unlike the first rough kiss of the night.

His lips roam gently, tongue flicking out here and there to get a taste, as though trying to savor what was being offered and Kyo twitches each time Yuki blows gently, causing goosebumps to arise. 

Briefly, it brings Kyo years back, to when they were younger, stupid and in love.

The reminder makes Kyo snarl and bury his hands into Yuki’s hair, gripping hard and shoving him lower, to hover over his dick with hot breath.

Yuki’s eyes flicker up to Kyo’s for a brief moment before he swallows him down without hesitation and Kyo groans, throws his head back and tries to hang on for dear life.

He arches his back as Yuki runs a hand across his skin, touch possessive and burning.

He had forgotten– what it was like to be kissed, to be touched by Yuki.

Like before it was all heat, all desperation and all anguished, ravaged hearts.

He whimpers and moans each time Yuki takes him deeper, hisses when Yuki uses the right amount of teeth, almost like he had remembered.

Remembered everything that Kyo had liked.

When Yuki pulls back Kyo is a mess at his pale, roaming fingertips that swiftly move up to Kyo’s lips. 

Kyo opens his mouth and allows them to slip in, he swirls them around in his mouth with his tongue, cheeks hollowing when he sucks.

“Get them wet,” Yuki’s voice sounds strangled, his mouth red and swollen, shining in the dim light with Kyo’s precome.

Kyo almost tells him to shut his fucking mouth, just to get back at him for telling him to shut up earlier. Instead though, he sucks harder, flashes his teeth long enough to scrape them against the skin of Yuki’s fingertips as he desperately pulls them out.

He spreads Kyo’s legs apart further and traces Kyo’s hole with a single fingertip.

They don't have lube and like before, when they did this regularly over ten years ago, desperately in love with something that was doomed to burn to the ground, they were unprepared.

“Done this lately?” Yuki asks just as he slides his fingers in, one by one wriggling and stretching.

Kyo pants, legs jerking at the intrusion, unused to the sensation after so many many years.

“Sure,” Kyo lies just as Yuki pulls away, a smile flitting across his face, a hint of teeth and all consuming triumphant hunger as he lines himself up.

“Liar,” Yuki says, hissing when he slides in.

They don't have condoms, or at least Kyo didn't and Yuki hadn't asked or provided any either. This certainly wasn't the way Kyo thought his night would end, on his back with his legs wrapped around his ex-boyfriend's hips, mouth wet and open as Yuki slides deeper into Kyo. And the fucked up thing about it all is how hard Kyo was, how desperate he felt to have Yuki inside him once again. How Kyo's heart stuttered to a stop at the sight of Yuki across the table, cool and collected while Kyo felt almost like falling apart. As though he hadn't changed a bit in these past ten years; was still in love and wretched about it too.

He had planned on going home alone, really he had.

He even turned away from Yuki’s collected gaze and tugged at Ko’s sleeve to get his attention and murmured into his ear that he was going to call it a night, that his head hurt and his stomach did too.

Ko had frowned at him in concern and offered to come with but Kyo had just shook his head and told him to enjoy the rest of his night, that he was just gonna head home and sleep.

It wasn’t a lie.

His head was fuzzy and felt clouded, as though falling under some kind of spell, his bones and muscles feeling as though he were wading through water, sluggish and heavy.

It all made sense when he made his way out the door of the lobby, when he saw the pouring rain.

He lifted a sluggish hand and flagged down a taxi, and just as he darted out to it, just barely managing to put his hand on the handle, a voice spoke up eerily close behind him.

“Mind if we share?”

The rain was still falling and Kyo slowly turned his head to see Yuki standing close,  _ too  _ close.

He hadn’t noticed, when Yuki got up and followed him out into the pouring rain, all the way up to the taxi door.

He swallowed, his tongue feeling cotton heavy in his mouth.

He regretted not accepting Ko’s offer to accompany him home.

Yuki’s hand reached out and settled over Kyo’s, at first cold and clammy to the touch before rapidly heating, almost burning.

It was a miracle that Kyo didn’t dart in and slam the door in his face, a primary response to Yuki’s proximity ten whole fucking years after their cataclysmic breakup.

The second response, which Kyo had unwittingly found himself choosing, had been to stand frozen, and move as though in a daze when Yuki gently pulls the door open and nudges him into the taxi with a hand on the small of his back, this touch, even through layers of clothes, scorching.

Kyo wants to blame the rain, really he does.

And maybe they should talk about this, about how maybe this is a terrible  _ terrible  _ idea. That this is how it all started in the beginning and everyone  _ knows _ how it ended the first time.

Kyo groans, squeezes his eyes shut and reaches up to slip a finger into his mouth to stifle any noises that try to escape only to have his hand snatched halfway from completing it’s journey. His eyes snap open and Yuki drapes himself over Kyo, sliding deliciously deeper and forcing the air from Kyo’s lungs.

Kyo’s back bows and Yuki puts Kyo’s captured hand onto his shoulder, squeezing it and encouraging it to latch onto his pale flesh before moving his hand back over Kyo’s chest, running it across his skin soothingly as Kyo struggles to adjust.

They stay like that for as long as it takes Kyo to get used to the sensation again after ten long years.

Not that Yuki would know that anyway.

He blinks up at Yuki in a daze as Yuki bends to whisper soothing things into his flesh, delighting at the goosebumps that arise from the coolness of his breath. He runs his lips across Kyo’s face, across his jaw and across the bridge of his nose. As though familiarizing himself with Kyo once more, as though noting each and every change that Kyo had gone through these past ten years; growing into the new man he was now.

It makes something in Kyo’s chest clench, looking up into the wonder shining in Yuki’s gentled eyes.

He wants to know what Yuki sees, had always wanted to know what Yuki saw when he looked at Kyo like that. It makes Kyo flush, makes him feel like he’s laid bare, all for Yuki to see.

Kyo snaps his hips then, embarrassed and unwilling to give anything else away.

Kyo didn't want to be loved. Not ever again.

He didn't want Yuki's gentle gaze, his gentle touches or soft kisses.

Yuki gasps at the sudden movement, thrown and fraying at the edges, desperately trying to find a rhythm, scrambling and frazzled, all for Kyo to see.

Serves you right, Kyo almost taunts.

He digs his nails into Yuki’s shoulder, wanting him to regret placing Kyo’s hand there in the first place. Smirking as Yuki grits his teeth before gasping right back as soon as Yuki gains leverage and thrusts into Kyo, sure and without hesitation.

He can’t help but moan then, the heat in his belly growing hotter as Yuki fucks into him. He digs the heels of his feet into Yuki’s back, urges him to go faster, harder; snarling when Yuki tries to kiss him, turning away so that the kiss falls to the corner of his mouth, his cheek.

“Fine,” Yuki pants, “Fine.”

He shifts and puts a hand on Kyo’s thigh, spreads his legs wider, his grey eyes dark with want as Kyo throws his head back and squeezes his eyes shut when Yuki hits that spot deep within him.

_ I won't let you in _ , Kyo wants to tell him, desperately with a lie on his tongue,  _ I won’t let you in again. _

Kyo tries to think of anything else other than the man moving above him. Tries to think about distancing himself from the sheer force of Yuki’s gaze, his touch, his kisses. He tries to remind himself why this is such a bad idea, no matter the fact that he already let Yuki inside him without hesitation, already laid himself bare and was attempting to hide away again. His heart– too full– too heavy and so ugly with so many scars.

He tried to fall in love, years after he slammed the door to their old apartment shut, shrieking and so full of heart broken anger, all his things packed into a single bag and slug over his shoulder. His shoes had been untied and his face was splotchy and pathetic with angry tears streaming down his cheeks as he ran down the stairwell of their apartment complex, desperate to get away.

“Kyo?” Yuki asks, slowing his hips.

“Gimme a second,” Kyo says, “Just give me a second.”

It hadn’t worked; no matter how many times he tried, how many others he had kissed, held and embraced. It never felt right, and he hated each caress, each gentle word and each touch, felt his skin crawl and his mouth twist into a grimace, a frown. He’d grow cold, and snappish, frustrated and angry with himself at each failed attempt. As though being forced to acknowledge that yes, he  _ was  _ broken somewhere deep inside.

Each breakup was worse than the last, though never reaching the levels that it did when he and Yuki called it quits.

Kyo tries to remember, just as Yuki lays a kiss to his neck; tries to recall all that he felt in that moment, lost and destroyed, the sound of his broken heart beating away in his chest as his lungs heaved for air as he ran away from what they had foolishly tried to build together.

“Don’t go,” Yuki’s voice trembles, “Don’t go, Kyo.”

He slows to a stop and Kyo lets go of Yuki’s nail bitten shoulder to cover his face, digging his palms into his eyes, trying to stop the onslaught of tears that began to brim in the corner of his tightly closed eyes.

Yuki lets go of Kyo’s thighs and moves to pepper the back of Kyo’s hands with desperate kisses.

“That’s what I wanted to say,” Yuki whispers to Kyo’s hidden face, “That day, when you ran from me. When you had your hand on the handle of our front door. You hesitated and waited and I– I couldn’t speak. Couldn’t do more than watch you scream and throw the door open.”

He tugs at Kyo’s hands, deft fingers trying to pry them from his face and Kyo almost lets him, almost.

“I watched us fall apart, and scrambled to fix the things that didn’t matter in the long run, and what’s worse, what's worse is that I  _ let you go _ , I let you run from me and didn’t follow you. I shut you out first, I let you scream and pound on a door that I had locked all on my own.”

Kyo grits his teeth.

“Shut up,” he croaks.

“I thought I was fine, after the dust settled, after you were really gone to where I was too afraid to follow. I finished college, hating every one of my classes and every one of my degrees for things I hated doing, for a job I never wanted, for a future that I never wanted, a future that didn’t have you in it.”

“Stop,” Kyo begins to beg, “God– just stop it.”

“I left too,” Yuki continues, his face blurry as Kyo  _ finally  _ allows him to pull his hands away from his face, his vision blurry with tears and the pressure Kyo put on them to keep those very tears in. They began to flow freely now, silent and burning. “I quit my job, left everything behind, because after all those years, all I could still think about was you. About what you had said about doing what never made me happy. About taking my future into my own hands and doing what I wanted, not what my mother, or what the family expected.”

When Yuki’s face comes into focus, Kyo watches helplessly as Yuki’s anguished face draws closer, his hands on each side of Kyo’s face, bracketing him in.

“I thought about you all the time, I wondered about what you were doing, if you found someone new...If you were happy. I never asked Tohru where you went, never asked if you had said anything to her at all, if you were happy where you were or not. I kept it all bottled up inside and I–I tried to move on, tried to be happy as time passed. And before I knew it, I  _ was _ . I was happy with who I became, with what I had accomplished and when I finally found what I loved doing, making friends became even easier and they dragged me out tonight and, the next thing I knew,  _ there  _ you were.”

Yuki smiles then and reaches for Kyo’s hand, lays his palm over Kyo’s and entwines their fingers.

“You– I never thought I’d run into you like that, by pure chance, meeting through friends of friends, it surprised me and, I– I had too much I wanted to tell you all at once.”

“You looked at me like you almost didn’t know me.” Kyo grumbles.

“I know,” Yuki sighs, “I know I was just–”

“Shocked?”

Yuki bites his lip and nods, “I had a speech prepared, for the moment I saw you again and you didn’t immediately try to punch me in the face. I was thrown off balance and it made me realize that we were at a mixer, and usually people don't leave those  _ alone _ . It made me angry. And then you seemed so  _ comfortable  _ with that guy– I was jealous and angry because I had no  _ right _ . Then you reached out, and you  _ never  _ reached out to people like that  _ before–  _ you leaned close to that guy and it was like everything dried up, like all the words I wanted to say shriveled up when you whispered in his ear and I thought– I thought, ‘Oh, he has someone’”.

“I got angry,” Yuki says after a pause, “I got angry because not only did you seem so close to that guy, it was like I no longer existed to you in that room full of people. And then I was angry with myself because this wasn’t how I expected our first meeting after ten years to go. It drove me even crazier that we met again, in a place that I had honestly least expected. So when we made it back here, I felt like I was intruding, like I was forcing myself in– like I wasn’t meant to be anywhere near your life like this and that made me even more frustrated. Especially when you told me to shut the fuck up when I tried to say something. Like nothing had changed after everything I put into bettering myself. To becoming someone you would be proud to know. I– when you told me it was just sex, it made me think about how you could have gone home with somone else.”

“We were at a mixer!” Kyo exclaims, his fingers tightening between Yuki’s, mentally backpaddling and tripping over everything Yuki had said, scrambling to respond to it all before latching onto the first thing that was familiar, “and even  _ if  _ you thought Ko and I were together you still followed me out!”

“I just wanted to  _ talk  _ to you!”

“By shoving me into the taxi?”

“I didn’t  _ shove  _ you–”

“And then kissing me?”

“You kissed me back!”

“Yeah,” Kyo sighs, suddenly exhausted, “I did.”

He sags against the floor, suddenly feeling boneless as the fight within him disappeared, despite the lightness beginning to bloom in his chest, in his heart; his hand still intertwined with Yuki’s.

He takes a moment to think,  _ really  _ think about what Yuki had told him, what he had laid bare before Kyo. In all their time away from each other, Kyo had done a lot of thinking. After their breakup, he had taken up meditating and long hikes in the mountains, no longer afraid of shadows and the possibility of running into Yuki now that he had moved so far away from Tokyo.

“Kyo?” Yuki prompts.

“I’m– I’m still not over it,” Kyo says a little helplessly, “I mean– I grew up, survived until I really began living again. But it still hurt to think about you, to think about everything so I didn’t. Not until I was ready, and when I was it still stung like a  _ bitch _ , like getting stabbed but allowing it over and over again each time I let myself think. I dated, I mean, they never lasted but there was always something wrong, was always something missing and it wasn’t fair– not to them because it still felt a little like I was waiting for you or something.

He reaches up and traces Yuki’s jaw with this other hand, the one not entwined with Yuki’s.

“Tohru cried with me, after I left– like–  _ really  _ cried and said something like– maybe it just wasn’t the right time for us? I thought it was a load of shit at the time but after a while, I had let myself think about it until I shoved it away and began to work on my life, on myself.”

He licks his hips, and traces Yuki’s with his fingertip.

“I was shocked, seeing you again, and when you said–when you said that, I thought to myself, that yeah, it  _ was  _ a load of shit. Nothing changed. And then you followed me out and into the taxi and when you got out with me and kissed me I thought– ‘One last time, just to get it out of my system, it was just sex with my ex.”’ he pauses for a second, shucks in a shuddering breath, “But then you kept  _ looking  _ at me. Kept trying to be, I don’t know, gentle? And I didn’t want it, I didn’t want you to be gentle because then that would mean you would make it so much easier.”

“Easier?” Yuki asks quietly.

“To love you again.” Kyo breathes out shakily, his hand dropping from Yuki’s face to try and rub at his own watering eyes, “You were making it too easy to fall in love with you, making it too easy to want to be loved by you again and I  _ can't _ . I’m not strong enough to go through something like that again.”

“Kyo,” Yuki murmurs, moving closer.

“I didn’t want to let you in again,” Kyo’s voice cracks, “I didn’t but you just make it so fucking hard to keep you out.”

“I still love you,” Yuki whispers, “I still love you and I’m sorry– I’m sorry if it hurts you to hear that from me again. But I’m not going to lie to you again and tell you that I don’t.”

“Fuck,” Kyo laughs wetly, sagging boneless against the floor in emotional exasperation, “fuck we  _ still  _ can’t do  _ anything  _ right.”

“What do you mean?” Yuki asks gently.

“We were just supposed to have sex.” Kyo rolls his watery eyes. “Hot angry sex with my ex.”

“Well,” Yuki chuckles weakly, “maybe it’s not too late for that?”

“No,” Kyo shakes his head. He leans up then, and kisses Yuki, gently at first, very much aware how deep he was still buried within Kyo, heat once again building, their flagging erections gaining strength once again as Kyo began to gently roll his hips against Yuki’s, “It’s too late for that.”

“Oh?” Yuki asks, his breath stuttering.

“It’s make-up sex now,” Kyo mutters against Yuki’s lips, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, “hot steamy make-up sex.”

“Kyo,” Yuki breathes reverently.

“Make love to me,” Kyo tells him, “Make love to me and hold my fucking hand you asshole.”

“Anything,” Yuki says, meaning every single syllable, every letter and every promise for tomorrow, “anything.”

/././././

.

.

.

.

.

“Remind me again,  _ why  _ I have to help your  _ ex-boyfriend  _ move into your apartment, that’s on the tenth floor when the elevator is  _ broken _ ?” Ko hisses, adjusting the hold he has on the box he was struggling to help Kyo haul up the stairwell of the fourth floor.

“Quit your bitching,” Kyo growls at him.

“To be fair, it’s  _ your  _ fault,” Kakaru chirps, one stairwell above them, chipper despite the sweat pouring from his own flushed face as he clings to the box in his hands for dear life, already knowing the consequences of dropping it.

“ _ My fault _ ?!” Ko squawks.

“You  _ did  _ take Kyo to that mixer.” Machi says at the base of the stairs Ko and Kyo were struggling to ascend

“If that’s the case why isn’t Haji helping you move,  _ Yuki _ ?” Ko asks venomously as the box slips a little, “isn’t he the one who brought you to the mixer too? Why am I getting the short end of the stick?!”

“Haji has a bad back,” Yuki grins, all teeth while squeezing past them at a rapid pace, slowing just enough to give Kyo a peck on the lips and darting up the stairs.

“Oh fuck you,” Ko weezes when the motion jostles the box, “He  _ knows _ what we would be hauling, that’s why he fucked off and faked a bad back!”

“Didn’t I say  _ not  _ to bitch?” Kyo quips, “ _ you’re _ the one who said yes.”

“That was  _ before  _ anyone told me your ex-boyfriend fixes books for a living and therefore has a an entire fucking library we have to haul up  _ ten flights of stairs _ because  _ someone  _ **has** to live on the top floor of  _ every  _ apartment complex!” 

“Would you stop calling him that?” Kyo yells.

“I’ll call him whatever I want!” Ko shrieks.

“Oh, Ko!” Tohru flounders, “I can take over if it’s too heavy, I don't mind!”

“Yes, Ko,” Hanajima calls up from the bottom of the stairwell, standing next to Machi and Tohru, a dark smile on her face, “let our Tohru take over helping my step-son haul that giant box full of books up another six flights of stairs.”

“Stop calling me that!” Kyo screeches. “And stay the fuck away from my dad!”

“Can you guys hurry up? These bags aren’t light, you know?” Haru says as he makes it up the last steps and stands next to the girls.

“Oh god, Haru,” Ko says reverently, “switch with me,  _ please _ .”

“No can do.” Haru says his voice monotone.

“Why?” Ko wails as they finally make it up the rest of the stairs of the fourth floor, Kyo shuffling them around to start climbing to the next floor.

“You reap what you sow.” Haru says.

“Sow?!”

“Well,” Momiji chirps as he too darts up the stairs in quick succession, “You  _ did  _ take Kyo to that mixer.”

/./././

.

.

.

.

“Are you going to tell them  _ you’re  _ the one who posted those out of order signs on the elevator doors anytime soon?” Shigure asks with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about,” Ayame hums just as Uo kicks the stairwell door open with a box in her hands to begin her own journey up the ten flights of stairs just as a wail rings out from further up the stairwell.

“Is this some form of petty revenge?” Shigure asks with a grin.

“My dear brother’s heart had been  _ ravaged  _ for the past ten years,” Ayame sniffs, “a little hard labor is  _ nothing  _ compared to what I had originally planned for Kyonkichi should our paths ever cross once more.”

“Well, they  _ were  _ young and stupid at the time.” Shigure says.

“Fatherhood has  _ changed  _ you Gure-san,” Ayame gasps.

“And you,” he chuckles, “if you were  _ really  _ angry, you wouldn’t have already ordered new furniture for them, nor would you have already bought them all take out food, Kyo included. Speaking of which I’m surprised you didn’t accidentally forget to order him something.”

“Oh he’s going to  _ hate  _ what I picked out,” Ayame gushes, “it’ll be a marvelous moment for me, don't spoil it!”

“Cat prints?”

“ _ So many cat prints _ .”

/././././

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He shouldn’t have laughed, really, he shouldn’t have. 

But the look on Ko’s face when they finally made it to the tenth floor, sweaty and sore, the elevator dinged and slid open to reveal Ayame with a sharp snake like smile, had Kyo doubling over and clutching his stomach. Practically shrieking in laughter as Ayame paused before pouting in disappointment over who fucking knows what.

Without Kyo helping to support the other half, the box effectively hit the ground with a hard thud that Kyo is  _ sure  _ didn’t even register in Ko’s ears. The guy didn’t even twitch.

“Oh god,” Kakeru breathes, “we broke him.”

/./././

.

.

.

.

“You realize, of course,” Yuki says a little after everyone had left after piling in to eat and then hauled the rest of Yuki’s things into Kyo’s apartment (with help from the not actually broken elevator) “You’ll have to make it up to me for the rough treatment of my ailing books.”

“You sound like your brother,” Kyo scrunches his nose in disgust, “stop sounding like your brother.”

“My ailing books.” Yuki repeats.

“I was planning on sucking your dick in the shower, but now I don't think I will.” Kyo muses, pushing a box aside with his foot to move down the hallway to the bathroom.

“I take it back!” Yuki yelps, darting after him.

/././././

.

.

.

.

.

“Kyo,” Yuki whispers, thrusting up to try and get deeper, their fingers intertwined by his head as Kyo rides him into the bed, “Kyo, I love you.”

“Fuck,” Kyo whimpers, his mouth falling open as Yuki squeezes his hand, his thighs trembling as he raises up and down, over and over again.

“Let me in,” Yuki says, “Let me in.”

Kyo throws his head back and does just that without a second thought, without a moment of hesitation, opens himself up to all that Yuki has to give and prepares himself to give back as well, ten fold if he could.

When he comes it’s with a sharp cry, trembling as Yuki comes deep within him, dazed and with his name forever on his lips.

/./././

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe me if I told you this came out way lighter than I had originally planned?
> 
> Make sure to review and check out my tumblr to scream at me that you hate it! Or love it, whatever you feel like I would wanna know.
> 
> ( trust me I wanna know EVERYTHING that you felt during this ride)
> 
> https://fashionredalert.tumblr.com/


End file.
